This document relates to configuring routing in mesh networks.
In a multi-core processor, an n-dimensional mesh topology can be used for communicating among processor cores. Packets can be routed over a mesh network between a source processor core and a destination processor core. A number of routing mechanisms can be used, e.g., deterministic routing or adaptive routing. Dimension-ordered routing is one type of deadlock-free deterministic minimal routing technique in which successive channels for traversal are assigned based on a numbering scheme determined by the dimension of the channel. The dimension-ordered routing scheme for a two-dimensional mesh is called XY-routing and that for a hypercube is called E-cube routing.